A Feudal Soap Opera
by GayNecro
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagura are together, there's a future Kagome, Rin is lesbein, there's a future Fluffy, Kouga is a woman. Ok so four of us wrote it, thats why its so random. We are lazy thats why its one chapter. Anyway, Enjoy, Review and please don't kill us


**_Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha we would like to but we don't._**

**A Feudal Soap Opera**

"Kagura," said the shocked figure. He leapt back. "What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"I had to see you," she said looking into his amber eyes, "I couldn't be without you."

"You can't be here, Kagome will find out," He whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," she said sort of coldly. She looked down. He lifted her chin and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I didn't mean it, just don't ruin this. I couldn't bear to live without you," he said. "Stay with Naraku. When we are done with the Jewel I'll come for you, okay?"

"Okay"

"Go, Kagome's stirring," he said urgently. Kagura ran out the door, InuYasha ran after her to make sure she had gone.

"Mmm, InuYasha what are you looking at?" said Kagome sleepily.

"Huh, oh nothing," he said turning around. "Today's the day," he said resolutely. He started packing up their stuff and waking the others.

With Kagura 

Kagura walked into the castle and looked around. It was dark. She crept past Naraku's room.

"Kagura," came his menacing voice. Kagura stopped and walked into the room. "I've decided to give you your heart back."

"What? Why?" she asked wary of his motives.

"Come closer," he called. She walked up to him and he put her heart in her hand. It seemed to dissolve, but was really back in her body. Naraku moved quickly as he drew a dagger and stabbed it right in her heart.

"That's what you get for being a traitor," he said, and then laughed coldly. Kagura's last thought was of InuYasha.

With InuYasha 

They started out that morning and arrived at Naraku's castle at around noon. "Naraku," InuYasha yelled. Naraku came out with Kanna and Kikyo.

"Where is your Wind Witch?" InuYasha asked, trying not to sound like he cared. Kikyo went back into the castle and came back out with Kagura's bloody body. The grounds went silent.

"Why?" asked Kagome in a quiet voice. "Why would you kill her, she was on your side."

"Young Miko, you wouldn't understand," he said teasingly.

"Naraku, lets get this over with," InuYasha said regaining slightly from his shock. "I've got a wish to make." He started towards Naraku, fuelled by his hate, anger and grief. He made the battle look easy. First he killed Kikyo, for all the things she did, she deserved it. Then he killed Kanna. It seemed like no one else was doing anything. Next he turned on Naraku, they began fighting but the Jewel increased Naraku's speed and strength. InuYasha tried hard to gain the upper hand but it was hard. It seemed he was going to lose, but then Kagome stepped in. She shot an arrow at him while they were battling. Her arrow hit Naraku's arm rendering it useless. InuYasha taking advantage of this, rushed forward with Tetsusaiga and used the Wind Scar to kill him while he was distracted and weak. InuYasha had done it, he had defeated Naraku. Naraku started to separate into different demons and within seconds the only thing left was the dead body of Oniguma, The Spider Ogre. InuYasha stared in disbelief at the separation.

The Shikon Jewel fell on the ground. Kagome walked forward and picked it up. She pulled out the other Jewel Shards and fitted them into place, making the completed Shikon Jewel, which glowed softly and then dimmed. It was complete. Kagome looked at it and then to InuYasha, he had walked over to Kagura's body, kneeled down and picked her up.

"InuYasha, what are you doing?" asked Kagome.

"I'm going to bury her. She didn't deserve to die," he said sadly.

"After all she did?" Kagome yelled.

"I loved her," InuYasha yelled back, his voice cracking.

"What! Oh shit," said Kagome slapping herself on her forehead.

"What," gasped InuYasha completely confused.

"I knew this was going to happen," she said sighing.

"How? What? I don't get it," he said more confused than ever.

"Okay, well ever since I came here I've been falling in love with you. It's been hard not to, but my destiny is not to be with you," she stated simply.

"I still don't get it, how do you know?"

"Well, I know you're supposed to get with Kagura because I'm supposed to get with Sesshomaru," she said in a resolute voice.

"What! Sesshomaru! You mean all that time I thought we were in love you were in love with Sesshomaru? That's why you always saved him," said InuYasha understanding.

"Yah, well, we always wondered why Sesshomaru saved Rin, well it's because she's my daughter. She wasn't supposed to come here, she fell though the well in my future and forgot who she was. Sesshomaru for some reason felt he needed to save her."

InuYasha stared blankly at her, his eyes showing his confusion, "…You have a child?"

"Yes, InuYasha…well not me, but the future me…bah its so confusing," Kagome sighed running a hand through her hair.

"You have a child with Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked not believing his own ears.

"Yes, Rin is my daughter, when I came through the well it was originally an accident, up until we first met your brother. At that moment time altered and destiny changed. Lets say, that time I saw the thread that tied me together with you snapped and tie me to him," Kagome sighed again, confused by her own choice of words. (I hope you got that, its kinda confusing)

"I'm confused," InuYasha said still holding Kagura's bleeding body.

"Argh! Your frustrating, but I guess it is confusing," Kagome groaned. "In lame-men's terms it means, that Sesshomaru lives the 500 year difference and that he and I have a child, Rin."

"But-" InuYasha was cut off.

"No, not my time but the future me," Kagome said cracking her neck.

"But-"

"Because I told her," another Kagome said coming out in the open. Her black hair was pulled into a low ponytail and she was in more mature clothes. She seemed to be twenty-eight, but still held her youth in her eyes.

InuYasha nearly dropped Kagura's body. "What the hell is going on," he yelled. So entirely confused. Miroku, Sango and Shippo had remained silent through the whole thing. They seemed too shocked to speak.

"InuYasha, you might want to sit down. Not only could this take awhile, but it could be really shocking," said the fifteen-year-old Kagome. InuYasha gently lay Kagura's body down, then sat down so fast you'd think Kagome had said 'sit'.

"Okay," sighed the younger Kagome, "when I fell threw the well it was an accident, right. Well anyway, I fell in love with you. Every time I saw you, I was excited, but then Sesshomaru came in. At first he didn't matter, but then I had a visit from my older self. At first when she said that she was me, I almost fainted. She had come here to look for Rin. Rin had accidentally fallen into the well and got lost. Sesshomaru and my future self had looked for her, but with no luck. That is when me future self decided to find me so I could help. She explained everything, first that Rin was my daughter. I always wondered why Sesshomaru had saved her, but it makes sense now," Kagome rattled on.

"But I don't get it, how did you know about Kagura and I? And why did you never say anything," asked InuYasha.

"Anyway, well I told myself that InuYasha wasn't meant for me. Do you know how shocked I was when I found out. I loved you. It was so hard, so when I knew it was happening I had to pretend I knew nothing. Then when I saw Sesshomaru and saw that I was supposed to have a future with hi, it couldn't be altered. I guess him saving Rin was just some instinct."

"No, actually, I knew," Came a new voice, Sesshomaru walked into the clearing. (the younger one) "I had also been told the reason I never told you was because I thought you didn't know," he said staring directly at Kagome.

"But, you knew, you should have said something," she said walking towards him.

"Do you know how hard it was seeing you with him, even though I knew the truth. I started to see characteristics of both of us in Rin, it was amazing," he stated fondly.

Kagome walked up and gently put a hand on his cheek. "I had a hard time controlling myself. All those times I saw you I kept remembering our future. That once, when I went to see you. I didn't mean to kissed you," she said, "I thought I ruined it." She was now gazing into his eyes with the burning lust of a thousand years. "You will come with me, right?" she asked attentively.

He gazed back, just as passionately "Of course."

InuYasha stared, 'All those months with Kagome. All the times I felt bad with Kagura, for nothing. She loved Sesshomaru? What the hell!'

Kagome turned. "Oh InuYasha, I believe you should be happy too," she threw the jewel at him.

InuYasha caught it and looked at it, "But, why?"

"Because you need Kagura, now do it" she said. He looked at the jewel and made his wish. Kagura breathed in, at his feet. Her red eyes opening and seeing InuYasha. She smiled and sat up to hug him, she sat up and hugged him.

Over her shoulder he mouthed 'Thank you' to Kagome. She smiled

She mouthed 'Your welcome' back to InuYasha.

"Well, I should be off. Sesshy darling, I'm going to need to take Rin back with me." The older Kagome said moving beside Sesshomaru and giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, where's my kiss?" said another manly voice.

"Sesshy!" the older Kagome ran over and tackled him into a hug. By now everyone, except the future lovers were confused. Their confusion, blocked out the shouts coming from a distance.

"Sango!"

"Miroku! ♥"

Quickly, Miroku was wrapped into the arms of his secret lover. Kouga kissed Miroku's neck tenderly and placed his hands into the folds of the monk's robes.

"I got some good news for you Monk," he whispered gingerly into the monk's ear, giving it a small nibble.

"Kouga!" every again, excluding the future Kagome and Miroku literally shouted out of pure confusion and surprise.

"Oh, hello… you guys beat Naraku, huh?" Kouga said finally noticing the others.

"Yes, they did, oh and congratulations on the pregnancy Kouga. We'll see you guys sometime. Goodbye," Kagome said walking off with a grin. The older Sesshomaru laughed and grabbed her hand.

"Lets go grab our daughter, my love…" he kissed her neck softly and gave a small smile back to the others.

"Kouga…Miroku?" Sango asked feeling her heart shatter.

"Don't be surprised Sango, after all you and I both know our love was never meant to be. After all you are in love with Ginta, are you not?" Miroku said planting a chaste kiss on Kouga's cheek.

"Wha? But?" Sango stuttered until she felt a warm set of arms embrace her from the back. Kagura remained silent the whole time in order to understand everything. She slowly opened her red eyes and whispered softly, "InuYasha…?"

InuYasha pulled her up into his lap and kissed her forehead gently, "Shhh, my love." At this moment the words the future Kagome had said set in.

"Kouga, how could you be pregnant," InuYasha asked extremely disturbed.

"Well, you see… uhh, he is a …well" Miroku stuttered trying to cover for his lover.

"It's alright Miroku, I'll explain…I am a female trapped in a males body." An eerie silence fell over the group. (Oh my god you guys are twisted and Dez how dare you leave me at a spot like that. Oh well on with this perverts train reck lol) The silence was finally broken by a very disturbed hanyou's question, "How is that possible and if you are obviously interested in men and Miroku, how come you went after Kagome all those times?"

"Well, as to how I really don't know, I was walking in the forest one day, in my original form and then everything went dark. The next thing I remember was waking up and seeing my lifeless body then I heard a male voice in the back of my head. He told me I was now in his body and would be recognized as Kouga, a price and leader of a wolf tribe. So I went to his tribe and took his role as leader, its not like I could go home. Oh and about 'going after Kagome'." Kouga raised both hands and with his index and middle fingers, make a quote like motion. "That wasn't me it really was Kouga, he was trying to get out and when I or rather we got near her he would get stronger. He was able to take over and he wanted that all the time so he tried to take her from you."

"Oh, I see," InuYasha responded only for another silence to commence.

About a minute went by before it was broken by Sesshomaru with one word, "Awkward."

And the silence continued for another moment to be broken by InuYasha, "So…um…like…how do you guy's like…um… 'get it on'?" InuYasha asked with innocent curiosity.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed, "that's so gross you pig!"

"InuYasha, I would think you would not be so crude around Kagome or myself," Sesshomaru static voice rang out before InuYasha could even make more of an ass out of himself.

"Le Gasp," everyone but Sessy said in unison.

"What," Sessy questioned in confusion thinking he'd missed something. "Is there something in my teeth?"

"No, its just the first time you've showed any emotion to anyone or in front of us other than hate and anger," Sango said speaking for the first time since Ginta had arrived.

Sesshomaru didn't understand until he felt Kagome's small hand touch his chest. He hadn't realized that while he was talking he had wrapped his arms protectively around Kagome and tucked her into his side. "Oh well, why shouldn't I, she is my future mate after all."

Kagome blushed at his statement and the rest just shrugged and replied in unison, "Whatever." All of a sudden the heard a growling sound and turned to see ten youkai standing there ready to attack. The guys all pushed their respective girlfriend/mate behind them.

Before Sesshomaru could step forward Kagome grabbed his arm. He turned to her as did everyone else unknown to her though. "ta ta ki iga ha ha rie narite" was all she said. (After all the fighting I want to be a mother.)

"Really," Sesshomaru said with a smirk. Kagome nodded her head in response. "Then I'd better make it fast," he sighed.

The others looked on in bewilderment at the pair, then Sesshomaru turned and took out a bear and bird youkai with one strike on his poison clawed hand. "Well, are you going to help or just stand there with your mouths open?" he questioned as the rest of the youkai started to attack.

The rest of the group started to attack, InuYasha with Tetsusaiga, Miroku with his staff, Kouga and Ginta fought bare fisted, and Sesshomaru brought out his whip. They destroyed the demons quickly, it didn't take long (I mean look at the group). InuYasha looked around for Kagura, he ran to her and kissed her passionately on the lips, and then she stopped. He turned to look at Kagome, who was being rejoined with Sesshomaru.

"Kagome," he said getting her attention.

"Yah," she said looking past Sesshomaru, who was now staring at her intensely.

"Are you…okay with this," he indicated to himself and Kagura.

"Yah, I'm fine, don't worry about it, just be happy," she said smiling at him. She turned back to Sesshomaru and he put an arm around her waist.

"Kagome, lets go make a little Rin," Sesshomaru said in a low voice. Kagome giggled and blushed.

"Okay," she said breathlessly.

"I'll bring this," said Sesshomaru holding up his whip. Kagome started to blush harder.

"Don't forget to bring protection," shouted Shippo clearly not understanding (He meant to keep themselves safe, not a condom) InuYasha hit him on the head.

"Oww," he said rubbing his head.

"Where are we going," said Kagome in a quiet voice.

"How about the hot spring," Sessshomaru suggested.

"Oh god, remind me never to go swimming again," Miroku said.

"Oh, your one to talk," said InuYasha.

"Kouga?" he said in a questioning voice.

"Oh shut up," retaliated Miroku.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked away from this completely confusing fucked up group. (Yay for random shit)

Kagura and Ginta turned to Shippo not knowing he was there and said in unison, "Where did you come from?"

"I've been here all along," Shippo stated simply.

"Oh," they said again in unison.

"God damn it people stop sneaking up on us, geez," InuYasha shouted.

"So Shippo right? You got yourself a lady friend yet? I'd say you're about old enough by now," Kouga asked not giving time for Shippo to answer the first question.

"Oh don't be sill Kouga, he's not old enough for that yet," Miroku said snuggling into Kouga's embrace.

"Well actually," Shippo butted in with a faint blush on his cheeks, "there is someone but I'm not totally sure if she likes me."

"So who is this girl?" InuYasha and Sango asked in unison.

"It's umm…mummbble…mumble mumble," Shippo said so quietly no one heard him. He blushed profusely and stared determinedly at the ground.

"Who?" Miroku said still trying to catch his eye.

"It's Kirara," he said still very quiet but Miroku caught it.

"What, Kirara?" he yelled out very loud.

"Kirara," everyone else shouted in unison.

"What," Shippo yelled, "its no worse than Miroku and Kouga."

"He's right you know," Kagura said.

"It's just I could turn into a fox and we would play like that and I was happy. I'm older than Kirara so she can't turn into a human," said Shippo more bravely.

"What do you mean, she will be able to in the future?" asked InuYasha.

"Well yeah, most demons can go human if they reach a certain age. At the moment Kirara can only progress to making her self bigger, but in the future she could take on a human form," Shippo said wisely.

"That makes sense," said InuYasha, "I mean, I never saw Sesshomaru until he was ten."

"Umm, yeah, well anyway I'm kinda tired and want to go home, coming Miroku?" asked Kouga gazing lovingly at the monk.

"Yeah, just a minute," Miroku said. He turned to those left. Sango, Ginta, InuYasha, Kagura, Shippo and Kirara.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," he said in a hearty, too cheerful voice.

"Umm, yeah," they all mumbled in unison, "Goodbye Miroku."

Sango came up and gave him a hug, "Good luck," she whispered.

"Goodbye Sango," he said kissing her on the cheek and taking advantage of a good fondle.

"Hentai!" she screamed pulling her self away and hitting him on the head. Sango stormed away.

Kouga came up and placed a hand on his ass. "Come on let's go," he whispered in a sexy voice. "We have a busy night ahead of us." They started to walk away.

Ginta put an arm around Sango's waist. "Yeah, we better be going too," he said in a would be casual voice. (Umm, anyone notice that every couple has a demon. Kagome-Sesshomaru, InuYasha-Kagura, Miroku-Kouga, Sango-Ginta, Shippo-Kirara. This story is slightly disturbing. Ok back to the story.)

"What," InuYasha burst out, "you're all leaving! But then were…never mind," he said changing tact at the speed of light. "Bye."

"Bye," the other four said and walked away.

InuYasha turned to Kagura. "We're alone," he said quietly.

"I know," she said back.

A thought crossed InuYasha's mind, 'This almost seems like kissing Naraku.' He immediately wish he hadn't thought that. He blushed and backed away form her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said. 'You stupid Idiot. She's her own person.' "Lets just go find some where to be alone."

A Couple Weeks Later At Sesshomaru's Castle 

"WHEE! Sessy! Sessy! I'm pregnant! We are going to have a little Rin!" Kagome Screamed jumping into Sesshomaru's arms. She had brought a pregnancy test from home after they had defeated Naraku and she had gotten together with Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, we already knew we were going to have a little Rin," Sesshomaru stated calmly as he held her.

"Yeah, I know, but it's still exciting! Now we can go shopping for baby stuff! And we can go visit my family! And…" Kagome almost shouted hugging him tighter. By the time Kagome was done everyone in the castle and on the grounds knew about her pregnancy and were all congratulating her and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was slightly annoyed by all this because he wasn't used to his servants coming up to talk to him if he hadn't called on them. Everyone in the castle was in an extremely cheery mood and decided to have a feast in celebration. Jaken on the other hand was not trilled about this news. He did not want a younger Rin running around the castle and he would have to take care of her. He was sulking when Sesshomaru came up behind him.

"Jaken,"

Jaken nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru!" he stuttered. "Do you have to sneak up on me like that?"

"Jaken, where have you been? Normally, I can't get rid of you, but as soon as Kagome announced that she was pregnant you disappeared."

"Umm… Nowhere, Lord Sesshomaru. I have just been around," Jaken lied.

"Jaken, don't lie to me."

"W-What? What do you mean?"

"I can smell your lie. Lie to me again and I will kill you."

"It's just that we are going to have a little Rin running around again. She is an annoying little human. All humans are annoying, but little ones are most annoying."

"You will not insult my daughter or any humans in front of Rin, Kagome or myself ever again."

"Y-Yes, My Lord."

_A Couple of Years Later With Sango and Ginta_

"Ginta, I'm going to the hotsprings for a bath. I'll be back in awhile, don't follow me!" Sango said. Sango walked to the hotspring, undressed and jumped in. "Ahh, this feels so good," she sighed, and then heard the bushes rustle. "I thought I told you not to follow me! Hentai!" And with that she picked up her boomerang and threw it into the bushes. Bonk. "You should have learned by now," she said as she continued to bathe. When she finally got out and dressed, she began to walk back to her hut. As she passed the bushes, she saw a young woman's body lying on the ground. She rushed over and realized that this woman was probably hit by her boomerang. (Yes, Rin had been watching Sango bathe. Rin is a lesbian). When Sango got closer, she realized that the young woman was Kagome and Sesshomaru's daughter, Rin. Sango ran back to her hut to get Ginta, so he could help her bring Rin to the village healer, which just happened to be Kaede. Just as they reached the place where Rin was, Sesshomaru stepped out from behind a cluster of trees.

"What did you do to my daughter?" he asked almost to calmly.

"I-I was taking a bath and I h-heard s-someone, I-I thought it was Ginta. I-I t-threw my b-boomerang. I'm s-so sorry, if I had any idea it was R-Rin I wouldn't h-have," Sango stuttered as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"We were just going to take her to Kaede's hut," Ginta stated while trying to comfort Sango.

"I will take her, can this Kaede you speak of help?" Sesshomaru asked with a tinge of hope in his eyes.

"I-I don't know, I hope so," Sango cried.

Sesshomaru picked up Rin and started to walk to toward the village.

Sango and Ginta watched in awe, until Sesshomaru said, "Slayer, go tell Kagome of this incident. She will be worried."

"Sango, I will accompany you in search of Kagome."

Sesshomaru continued to walk toward the village with Rin in his arms while Sango and Ginta went in search of Kagome.

_With Sesshomaru and Kaede_

"Lady Kaede, my daughter Rin has been injured by the Slayer, Sango's boomerang. Can you help her?"

"Ye lay her down here, I will see what I can do. Ye go get some water, while I look at her," Kaede said.

"Do not tell me, Lord of the Western Lands, to go get water old woman."

(He's so rude sometimes, but so sexy when he is)

_With Sango, Ginta and Kagome_

"Kagome!" Sango Shouted to get Kagome's attention.

"Sango! How are you? What are you doing here? Have you seen Sesshomaru or Rin?"

"Yeah, umm…, Kagome about Rin…"

"What about Rin! Is she Okay? Where is she?" Kagome shouted worried.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I think I hit her with my boomerang."

"WHAT! Why would you hit her with your boomerang!"

"I thought she was Ginta spying on me while I was bathing in the hotsprings. I'm so sorry," Sango said as she began to cry again.

"Oh, I see, it's okay. I forgive you. Where is she?"

"She is at Kaede's with Sesshomaru."

"Oh, okay, we should go see if she is okay."

So they started to head to Kaede's village. When they reached Kaede's hut, they entered it and found Rin lying in the middle of the hut, Sesshomaru leaning against the far wall and Kaede kneeling next to Rin.

"Is she okay, Lady Kaede?" the worried Kagome asked.

"Hai, she will live, but she will probably stay in a coma for awhile, if not forever. I am sorry, but I could not do anything," Kaede said sympathetically.

"Well, I will take her back to my castle in the Western lands, if you cannot do anything more for her."

"I am sorry. I wish ye luck."

"Come Kagome," Sesshomaru said as he picked up his daughter off the hut floor.

"Thank you Kaede, and it was nice to talk to you guys again Sango and Ginta, even given the circumstance." Kagome said as she followed Sesshomaru out of the small hut.

About ten minutes after Sesshomaru and Kagome left, Sango broke down. "Oh my god, I hit Rin and now she will stay in a coma for the rest of her life!" Sango yelled as she fell to the ground and started crying.

Ginta wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort his wife.

He whispered, "Sango, it's okay, Rin will be okay. It was not your fault, you couldn't have known it was her."

Sango cried her self to sleep in her husband's arms.

After she had fallen asleep Ginta decided to take her home.

"Good night Lady Kaede. Thank you for everything. I think I should take Sango home, so she can sleep comfortably."

"Hai, ye should take her home, she has had a tiring day. She should get a good nights rest."

Ginta and Kaede said and Ginta left carrying Sango bridal style as Kaede went to bed.

_With Kagome and Sesshomaru_

After leaving Kaede's hut Kagome burst into tears, Sesshomaru tried to comfort her but seemed unsuccessful. Just as this happened, Sesshomaru's beasts appeared with Jaken riding on top of them.

After the beasts landed, Jaken jumped off and said, "Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru, where have you been? Oh, and how are Lady Kagome and Lady Rin?"

With that Kagome started to cry harder and gripped tighter on to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru gave Jaken a death glare and helped Kagome onto Un and Ah.

(I think that is their names. Somebody is going to have to tell me. Anyways back to the story.)

After Kagome was on he, himself climbed on holding on tightly to Rin. The beasts took off, leaving Jaken on the ground yelling, "Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru, wait for me! Wait for me my lord!" Jaken continued to yell as he grabbed onto the beasts' tail, even though Sesshomaru was not noticing/caring if the ugly toad was left behind. When they reached the castle Sesshomaru and Kagome took Rin directly to the castle healer, to see if she could help.

_With Miroku and Kouga_

It was just after sunrise and Kouga was just starting to stir. He had his arms wrapped around the young monk, Miroku, holding him close, both of them naked after along night. Kouga woke up and realized whom he was sleeping with.

"What the hell! What is going on! Why are you in my bed, Monk?"

Miroku jumped up as he is woken by Kouga's yelling, "What's wrong Sugarplum?"

"SUGARPLUM!" Kouga screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you and why was I in bed with you and naked?"

"Have you forgotten about our pleasurable night, last night. That we are in love and you are pregnant with my child. Don't you remember?"

"Remember what? I am a man! I can't get pregnant!" Kouga screamed almost hysterical.

"But you are a woman in a man's body," Miroku said confused.

"NO! I am a man in a man's body! What the hell monk! Have you lost your mind! I'm in love with Kagome, she is my woman."

"Oh, I see, the woman that was inhabiting your body must have moved on and found another one to live in. I am sorry for freaking you out. And by the way Kagome is not with InuYasha anymore…"

"I knew it, now she will be my mate!"

"Wait, let me finish, Kagome is now mated with Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands and InuYasha's older brother."

"What! And why would she pick him over me!"

"Because, Kouga, she loves him and plus, you were with me. Yeah, I should go find my Hunnybuns."

Kouga glares at Miroku evilly not saying anything.

"Yeah, I'm going to go now," Miroku said uncomfortably.

Miroku leaves, leaving Kouga to explain what happened to his wolf pack.

_With Sesshomaru and Kagome_

"Um, Kagome, can I talk to you for a second?" Sesshomaru asked nicely.

"Yes, of course. What is it you want to talk about?" Kagome replied, following Sesshomaru out of the room and into another.

"Kagome, I'm sorry to do this at such a time, but I have to go protect my lands from other demons who are trying to take them over. Will you be okay to stay here with Rin?" Sesshomaru asked apologetically.

"Yes, I will stay here, I will be fine. Don't worry about me," Kagome answered.

"I will be leaving in the morning, I'll probably be gone two days. If you need me send Jaken."

"Okay, I love you."

After their little conversation, they went to bed.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight, I love you," Kagome said as she crawled under the covers.

"I love you too," Sesshomaru said crawling into bed too.

(Sesshomaru emotion OMG he said I love you hehehe yesss)

They both fell asleep almost instantly.

Just as the sun is rising Kagome wakes up and notices Sesshomaru not beside her. So she rolls over and sees him exiting their bathroom.

"Oh, did I wake you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I dunno. Are you leaving now? this early in the morning?" Kagome asked in a tired voice.

"Yes, I have a lot of traveling to do today."

"Okay, I love you."

"Are you sure you will be okay?"

"Yes, I will be fine. Don't worry about me," Kagome answered.

"Okay, I love you. If you need me-"

Kagome cut him off, "Yeah, yeah, I know send Jaken. Don't worry."

"Okay, bye."

"Buhbye Hun," Kagome said as he walked out of the room.

Just after Sesshomaru left his bedroom, Jaken came running down the hall.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I want to come, let me go with you," Jaken pleaded.

"No, you stay here and look after Kagome."

_With Sesshomaru_

Sesshomaru walked all day and met hardly anyone, he set up camp just after sundown. He sat there thinking as he stared up at the stars. He thought about Kagome, Rin, InuYasha, and just about everything else that had happened since InuYasha had beaten Naraku. He knew the group had all gone their separate ways.

Sango had gone with Ginta and gotten married, they still lived near Kaede. Kohaku was living with Sango and Ginta, and he was going out with Rin. (Even that Rin is lesbian. He doesn't know that though.) Miroku had gone to live with Kouga and his pack. InuYasha and Kagura had gone to live together and had gotten married. InuYasha and himself were now on speaking terms and where able to spend time together without killing each other. Shippo was living with Kaede and was dating Kirara, who was also living with Sango and Ginta.

"Rin," Sesshomaru whispers, "I hope you are okay. I hope you come out of a coma soon."

_With Kagome_

After Sesshomaru left Kagome tried to go back to sleep, about half an hour later she decided to get up. She had a nice hot bath, and got dressed in a dark blue kimono with ivory flowers and went down to the kitchen for breakfast. When she got there, she found that her breakfast was already cooking.

"Oh, Lady Kagome, good morning. I heard you get up so I decided to start your breakfast. Waffles, eggs, and bacon, is that okay?" the castle chef asked.

"Oh yes thank you, that would be great," Kagome answered back. She sat down and waited for her breakfast, her mind was with Sesshomaru traveling alone. She always worried about him on these excursions. She knew he was powerful and probably wouldn't be hurt. 'Like InuYasha,' she compared, she then she stopped herself. She was with Sesshomaru till she died, but wouldn't, after she died, Sesshomaru take another mate and shun Rin, who was a half demon. She stopped speculating when her breakfast arrived.

After breakfast she went to be with Rin. She walked into the room and saw her daughter asleep on her bed, like a fallen angel. Kagome sat down on the chair beside the bed and brushed Rin's cheek softly with her hand. 'Oh Rin,' she thought, 'you were consummation of that night after we all separated. Sesshomaru still acts like he loves me but sometimes I don't think he does.'(No action in the bedroom. Sex deprived) She continued to sit there till a voice broke her silence.

"Kagome," she looked up hoping to see Sesshomaru. It was InuYasha.

"Oh, hi," she said slightly disappointed.

"How is Rin?" he said caringly. He was Rin's uncle.

"Not any better," she said sadly. "Do you want to go to the drawing room?" She asked. (I dunno it sounds fancy)

"Sure," he replied. They proceeded to the room branching off Kagome and Sesshomaru's bedroom. (sex?)

"How are you?" he asked depositing himself beside her.

"Umm, okay. It's just…oh I don't know Sesshomaru left and I'm all-alone and Rin's a coma," she said, spilling her frustrations and concerns. She began to cry. InuYasha put an arm around her shoulder.

"It will be okay," he said nicely patting her shoulder.

She sniffed, hidden behind a curtain of black hair.

"Look at me," he said pulling her face towards her with a hand. Tears streamed down her face on her almost perfect complexion. He looked intently in her eyes and she stared back. They had once loved each other before Sesshomaru and Kagura. She smiled.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too," he whispered back. He leaned forward to kiss her and Kagome pulled back.

"What?" he asked in a confused voice.

"It's just, Sesshomaru," she whispered looking down.

"What do you mean? He's gone."(Evidently he was sex deprived too)

"I know, it's just wrong," she tried to resist.

"But, I love you," he said in a quiet whisper right next to her face. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately and she gave in.

_With Sesshomaru_

Sesshomaru came close to a village. He knew it was there, but avoided it. He heard a twig crack, so he pulled out his sword. A young girl stepped into the clearing. She was pretty and had freckles on her face. Sesshomaru lowered his sword.

"Oh, Sesshomaru it has been years," she said in a friendly voice. Sesshomaru stared at her.

"Do I know you?" he asked in a cold voice.

"Oh right," she said smiling, "I used to be Kouga."

"Okay," Sesshomaru said slowly, then caught on. "Oh right, so the monk is leaving the wolf?"

"Umm…yes he's probably in search of me right now," she said putting a finger on her nose.

"But, whose body do you now inhabit?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh yeah, umm… what was her name? Koharu, that's right. She's still struggling against me though. But it's a great body to give birth in," she said looking down at her body.

"Right," Sesshomaru said quiet uncomfortably. He sat down and began preparing for the night.

"Umm…You don't mind me staying with you, do you? It's just I've been chased by three demons already," she continued to talk. She sat down beside him; he stared at her, then decided to ignore it. She put her head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked staring at her.

"Well, I'm just getting closer for warmth," she replied suggesting something.

Sesshomaru looked shocked and appalled. "What about Miroku?" he asked.

"Oh yes, my first love. He never came back for me," she said bitterly. Sesshomaru was utterly confused.

"But, but," he stammered. She kissed him to stop his talking.

"What the hell," he gasped. She kissed him again just as a crashing noise came though the forest. He looked up and Koharu jumped in his lap. Miroku came into their general vicinity.

"Koharu what are you doing?" he yelled at the two. "You have my child!"

Koharu giggled. Sesshomaru stood up and Koharu clung to him.

"Sesshomaru, she's mine, you have Kagome," Miroku yelled at Sesshomaru.

"I don't want her," he started to say but Koharu grabbed him and kissed him passionately. Miroku sprang forward and hit Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru drew his sword as the monk leapt back.

"No one touches me monk," he yelled advancing.

"Oh, except the woman," Miroku retorted. Sesshomaru couldn't stand it, to be accused of cheating on Kagome. He stuck his sword though Miroku. Miroku gasped and blood started to pour out of the wound.

"You asshole," he gasped. Sesshomaru swung his sword but was stopped by Koharu.

"Stop Sesshomaru!" she yelled grabbing his arm. She was back to being Miroku's child bearer. Sesshomaru turned on her and cut her head off. Miroku, lying on the ground, screamed. Sesshomaru turned on him and cut his head off too.

Sesshomaru looked at the bodies and saw the blood on his own clothes and decided to go home.

_With Kouga_

Kouga looked into the room with the sleeping Rin. He licked his lips in a suggestive way, 'Hehehe,' he laughed evilly.

_With Sesshomaru_

Sesshomaru walked into the castle, he headed for his bedroom, but heard a noise coming from Rin's room. He walked in to find Kouga straddling her small form. Sesshomaru was already covered in blood, was soon covered in more. He had killed Kouga and dragged his body off Rin. He left the room, no emotion showing on his face. He headed for his bedroom. As he walked in the door, he heard more noise. 'What the hell is going on in this castle?' he thought, it was usually quiet. He pulled the sliding door open to reveal the bedroom.

He gasped.

_With Sango_

Sango came though the forest. Kirara had smelled blood and told her. She continued though the forest and soon found Miroku on the ground, not far away was a pregnant Koharu. She sat and cried. Ginta came behind her and comforted her as she cried into his shoulder.

_With Kagome and InuYasha_

Kagome moved herself over when she heard a gasp. She had been talking to InuYasha after consummating a long lost love for each other. (Sex Hehehe) Then she had heard something that made her heart stop. Sesshomaru stood silhouetted in the doorway. The bedroom was dark and InuYasha and Kagome were both naked beneath the covers.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru gasped unable to speak, "Why?"

"Sesshomaru, I can explain, it was an accident…" she started hastily.

"Shut up," he ordered, a cold look crossing his face. "I leave to save my land, our daughter in a coma, and you leap into bed with my stupid brother. How could you Kagome?" he accused.

"I'm not stupid," InuYasha exclaimed in an angry voice. Kagome put a hand over his mouth.

"Sesshomaru, I never meant it to happen. It just did. I still love you…" she said.

"Shut up," Sesshomaru said again, cutting her off after the 'I still love you…' "You don't love me, your just a useless dirty, slutty, fucking bitch," he yelled anger showing on his usually perfect face.

"Don't talk to her like that you fucking asshole," InuYasha said quickly sliding on his clothes. "She just wants me more," he sneered.

"Shut up, you worthless half breed. You were worthless and never my equal," Sesshomaru roared. "After all those years of protecting you, from everything. Oh, it was fathers dying wish, 'Look after InuYasha,' he said before he died. He loved you, everyone loves you. I'm just the cold-hearted Lord Sesshomaru. If he had never said that I might have killed you years ago. When I had my chance, instead you lived to sleep with my wife, my one love, the bearer of my child. And Kouga comes to rape my daughter and you too, fuck this, I'm ending this now. I already killed Miroku, Koharu, and Kouga, I might as well do the job properly," he yelled this winded speak.

"Y-you protected me?" InuYasha stammered.

"Your fathers last wish?" Kagome whispered.

"Me,"

"Cold Lord Sesshomaru, your not I love you…"

"Kouga and Rin?"

"My daughter?" Kagome whimpered. She ran to Sesshomaru. "What happened to Rin?" she yelled beating her fists on his chest. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and flung her across the room. She landed hard on the floor.

"Hey," InuYasha yelled. He drew his sword and it transformed. Sesshomaru blinded by rage started forward.

Kagome wincing got to her feet and ran to stop them.

"InuYasha…" she yelled and placed herself between InuYasha and Sesshomaru. "Stop," she said.

"Kagome move," Sesshomaru said, "I won't hesitate to kill you, if you stand in my way. Is he more important than me?" he asked.

"Don't kill him," she begged.

"Goodbye Kagome. I loved you but no more. I can't stand this treachery. Goodbye," he said, tears starting to come to his eyes.

"Sesshomaru, no but I love you…too…" her voice faded as Sesshomaru swung his sword though both of them. When their bodies lay seeping blood, his tears ran freely. He knelt down beside the dead Kagome sniffing her hair for one last time. A silver fear fell from his eyes into her black hair.

"Goodbye," he whispered and stood up as new noise was heard in the hallway outside the bedroom. He turned to greet Kagura looking into her livid red eyes, full of hate. Kagura stood in the doorway the hate and anger glowing in her blood red eyes.

"What was your reasoning in this, killing your wife and my husband?" she asked calmly.

"That bastard was fucking my wife. Why do you think I killed them? Both him and that slut deserved to die."

"Prepare for your death! I will not allow you to kill InuYasha and not pay for it. I will avenge him!" she yelled now showing her anger.

"Oh, you, Naraku's Wind Witch, think you can fight me, Lord of the Western Lands, and live to tell about it. It will bring me great pleasure to kill you, as I have already killed Miroku, Koharu, Kouga, InuYasha and Kagome," Sesshomaru stated cockily. Kagura pulled out her fan and threw her attacks at him. Sesshomaru dodged all her attacks easily and swung his poison claws at her. She fell to her knees as he swung his claws through her chest, ripping her heart out. Sesshomaru laughed evilly, just as Jaken runs into the room, his arms flailing.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru, What have you done? Are you sure this was the right consequence?"

"How dare you question my actions, Jaken. If you are not careful I will kill you as well."

"But, I was not questioning your actions, my lord. I am positive you know what is best, I was just…surprised, yes, that's it, surprised."

"Feh, get over your surprise and clean my room."

"Y-yes Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken stammered.

"Sesshomaru!" a voice pierced though the dead silence.

Sesshomaru heard someone yell his name; his sensitive ears could tell this person was inside his castle. His nose could pick up the scent of the young demon exterminator and her wolf husband.

"Come out and fight!"

Sesshomaru stepped out of his room and walked calmly down the hall, until he reached the grand staircase that looked over the front entrance to the castle. There, in the middle of the foyer stood Sango and Ginta, looking extremely pissed off.

"You killed Miroku," Sango stated blatantly.

"Yes, I did," Sesshomaru in an indifferent tone.

"I hate you," Sango screamed, Ginta restrained her with difficulty as she tried to get to Sesshomaru.

"Fuck you," swore Sesshomaru. He took out Tokijin and swung it at Ginta and Sango. They both fell and died. He looked around. He had just killed everyone he knew. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' he thought. (Hehehe what a weirdo) Sesshomaru set off into the forest.

Jaken stared after Sesshomaru, then got on Ah and Un and followed.

Sesshomaru tore though the bushes trying to run from what he just did. He finally came to a rock cliff. He sat down and put his head in his hands. 'What the hell was I doing?' his thoughts screamed at him.

"Kagome," he whispered, he had killed her too. 'Wait I can bring her back,' he thought and put his hand on the Tensaiga. He started to stand up and heard a weird noise. He looked up and saw his life flash before his eyes. (How old is he?) The meteor hit him and he fell over.

Jaken came out of the forest and saw Sesshomaru lying on the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled flailing his arms. He came to Sesshomaru and started to cry.

_The End_

* * *

Well? What did you think? Leave us a loving review.

You may notice how we speak in plurals ( We, us ours,) Well thats because 4 of us wrote this story. ?You can expect perhaps a continuation of this story in a month or so, one of us just needs to start it. As for me( Delonwethiel) I better get to work on it.. - Delonwethiel


End file.
